


[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（十一）

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [9]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（十一）

40

上次因为Omega的私欲，乘骑体位弄得两个人都很辛苦。坐在上面的剛迟迟得不到理想的快感，而支撑着他的光一始终都要克制自己，避免伤害到人。

但今天似乎不太一样。

剛支着身体俯视光一，养长的头发蜷曲着垂下，遮挡出一片只留下他的Alpha的视野。

是我的Alpha。

任何东西加上了“我的”之后都会让拥有所有权的一方产生一种隐秘的骄傲感。

我的书，我的衣服，我的家……我的男人。

别人或许可以看个几眼饱眼福，又或者可以借去享受一番它的好处，但既然是“我的”，它便一定会回到我的身边。它的生杀大权，“我”绝不会落于旁人。

“你，喜欢我。”

光一笑了起来，眼睛眯成细细一条线，于是那喜欢就从线里溢了出来。他仰起脖子要去亲剛，剛便垂下头容许他亲吻。他们吻得不急不徐，甚至连两个人都侧躺在床上这样的动作都是慢慢来的。床铺托住沉重的肚子，Omega的重担被分担了，他就可以更加认真地投入这个吻之中。

和喜欢的人接吻，就像是吃最合心意的菜。他的每一次试探都叫人心焦，每一次舔舐都如同抚慰了灵魂的褶皱。剛甚至嫉妒起了光一的牙齿，以及那些被他吃过的食物。

有幸与如此温柔的舌头朝夕相处，被它卷挟过品味过，最好的日子难道不也就是这样吗？

“我有……这么喜欢你。”光一吻得剛情迷意乱，桃香四溢，眼神都散了，只知道求着他继续吻下去。他捧着Omega的脸，像捧着一朵午夜绽放的昙花，生怕他不知道自己的喜欢究竟有多少。

是恨不得成为一体，又害怕束缚对方自由而不敢擅动的，喜欢。

或者按世人所说的，爱。

没错了，光一想，我爱上堂本剛了，并且有些疯了。

41

吉田斟酌再三，还是叩响了面前厚重的木质门。

“少爷，饭已经备好了。”

剛是听不见的，他早就不知道饿是个什么滋味。抑或是现在有更饿的存在，他就顾不上其他了。

可这声音对光一来说不同。

管家是个什么样谨慎的性格没人比他更清楚，平日里吉田也从未有过如此不合适的举动，没有十足的理由他绝不会这么做。

但眼下Omega情欲全开，根本不是自己叫停就可以结束的。光一稍一离开，剛就贴上来，吮吸他的嘴唇，舌尖轻舔他的鼻尖，恨不得将自己都塞进他嘴里，交由他的舌头来宠爱。

他们分不开，至少此刻不行。

剛的胳膊紧紧环住光一，浑身上下都恨不得黏在他身上，甚至让光一产生了那孩子正孕育在自己的身体里的错觉——他可以隔着皮肤感受到胎动，孩子似乎在踢什么。

Alpha还未来得及感慨生命奇迹，Omega便推开他，止不住地咳嗽。

欲火一瞬间便被现实打散，连一缕烟都不曾留下。

“怎么了？”光一没遇过这种阵仗，吓得赶紧将被子拽过来给剛盖好，又为他拍背顺气。

花了好一会儿才将恶心感压了下去，剛靠在光一臂弯里平复呼吸。同样的事情一天经历两次，除了疲惫他再也没有别的想法。

果然，“爱自己的孩子”这样看似天经地义的事情其实也需要花费很大的心力。

“孩子乱动，有点不舒服。”剛伸伸手，光一便牵住他的。

这下光一更不敢提及什么“生命的律动”，只能来回抚摸剛的背，又散出一点信息素，问：“很难受吗？”

剛摇头叹气：“没事，他就闹一阵。”

光一噢了一声，可他转念一想，那岂不是这一阵完了，还会有下一阵？

但自己显然帮不上什么忙。

这件事大少爷还是第一次知道，他这段时间总无端感觉自己的床大得睡不安心，于是半夜溜进剛的房间，又在剛醒来之前悄悄离开，与他共享一夜好梦。

可实情摊在他面前时，他在知道，或许做了好梦的人只有自己。

看Alpha变了表情，剛顿觉不安。他抬手扶上光一的脸，语气再柔和不过：“今天才有的，你不要想太多，没有很严重。”

“不行，要问问拓郎医生这是怎么回事，太折腾了。”

“我问过堂岛了，说是正常情况，可能是孩子比较有力气，动作就大了。”

光一半信半疑，但不好追究。 

两人沉默一会儿，光一问剛，还要吃饭吗？

“好不容易都端上来了，”剛笑笑，“走吧。”

42

大野最早知道光一要发言的事，不过他硬是拖到最后一天才说。至于是不想说还是忘了说，应当两边各占一半。

“身体原因。”多一个字他都不肯透露。

工作室其他人倒也不是不知道剛身体不好的事实，不过，四个月没有出现在工作室的堂本剛已经打破了大野智海钓失联两个月的记录。除了最开始工作室的相葉还去堂本宅见过了一次剛——为了项目合同内容去的。相葉在设计上并没有什么突出才华，但他运气奇佳，又有一张讨人喜欢的笑脸，性格说细腻也细腻但大条的地方也是无比大条。剛看他和人打交道很有一套，便让他来做对外接待的工作。

“今天剛老师也不来吗？”相葉一面按着表格上的条条框框确认会场布置，一面略带忧郁地问在一旁跟着散步的大野。大野最近都在为家里传给他的王位焦头烂额，周年庆的事几乎没时间帮忙。

“不来啊。”大野回答果断。

“所以真不是大酱绑架剛老师吗？”

因为能见到剛的只有大野，工作室里也只有大野最近还有见过剛，所以相葉对“是大野把剛绑架去了自己的海钓专用艇上”这件事深信不疑。

“啧，”大野翻个白眼，“你怎么不说是杰西绑了他。”说完还眼神暗示，相葉顺着看过去，一身挺阔西装的杰西正对着他俩微笑呢。

可他嘴上并不放弃：“如果是他绑了就好了，他肯定会让我去看剛老师的。”

大野瘪嘴，表示不想和相葉在这个话题上继续纠缠，背着手走去休息室打算小憩一会儿。

堂本剛的身边一直不乏追求者，即便是他公开与堂本光生的婚约时候那些人也没有死心。

杰西就是其中一个。

工作室里的人都认识他，也都知道他喜欢剛，还经常拿他开玩笑。不过杰西天生性子很好，又一直努力地想给剛留个好印象，所以从来都是笑，半句不回嘴。

“你也来啦，”相葉和他点头打招呼，“但今天剛老师不来哦，大老板来做发言。”

杰西顿时露出失望表情：“是身体还没好吗？怎么这次这么严重，我应该去看看他。”

“剛老师会同意你去看他吗？”相葉好奇。

“不会。剛君说是想静养，我也不好去打扰。”

这都多久了，孩子都能养出来了。相葉腹诽，但面上还是笑着宽慰杰西：“剛老师肯定很快就会好起来的。”

而肩负重任的堂本光一只提前了半小时到。他先是被大野拖进更衣室换了身专门为他做的西服，又被发型师抓过去弄了个发型。

“稿子他写的？”大野瞟了眼光一手里的打印纸问他。

光一点头：“毕竟我不是很了解情况。”

大野闷不做声在旁边看了片刻，突然从背后摸出了一个对讲机。

“小相葉，你来休息室给老板说一下流程。还有，把你的香水带过来。”

香水？光一听得一头雾水。

没两分钟相葉就跨着他的大长腿出现在了更衣室。不知道谁给他弄了个专门的头戴式耳机，搞得他活像演唱会现场的总监督。

但也没什么差别就是。

大野不说话，只盯着他，相葉赶忙从外套口袋里翻出一个玻璃瓶来给他。“你怎么知道我随身带着了？”他问大野。

“你放进口袋的时候我看到了。”大野实事求是。

然后光一毫无防备地被喷了一身香水，浓郁的香精味呛得他直打喷嚏。

“想要宣誓主权也不至于这么招摇吧，”大野浇花一般地喷完后将瓶子朝相葉手里一塞，“记得等会儿再给他喷点。”

发型师作为Beta对信息素自然没有感知力，但大野一个Alpha，瞬间就能闻出光一身上不属于他的信息素。

烂熟的桃子香，并且存在感相当之高。堂本光一这是出门前特意与剛进行了一场信息素交换吗？真是不怕添乱。

后知后觉的另一位Alpha，相葉氏，终于意识到了哪里不对。“你是不是和剛老师……”话还没说完他就捂住了自己的嘴。

这太可怕了。这怎么会呢？

又多了一位无关知情人士，光一承认也不是否认也不是，只好问相葉流程的事。相葉讲得心不在焉，大野拍了他一下：“就是怕引起误会才给他喷香水，你看，你就误会了吧。剛和光一君住一个宅子，有一点味道也正常。”

“原来是这样啊！”相葉没了心理包袱便笑得灿烂。

光一投给大野一个感激的眼神，虽然他知道大野并不是为了自己才来圆场，可比起原因现在结果更为重要。

但大野并没有看他。

周年庆做得并不盛大，但来宾也不算少——工作室的员工还有家属、剛的朋友、合作过的客户和几家媒体的代表，会场里一点不冷清，和光一想象的场面完全不一样。

按照流程，光一是在大野介绍完这一年来工作室的成果后做一个简单的感谢和对往后工作方向的计划披露，再宣布一下宴会开始就好。剛为光一写好了发言稿，具体的事情全部交给大野和相葉，一点不让他多费心思。于是光一就有闲心在发完言后端着酒杯观察平时好像总睡不醒的大野此刻游刃有余地周旋于各色人物之间。他内心感叹大野的确是适合这个世界的，而且一定有办法做得很好。之前神隐不过是他有更想做的事情而已。

“堂本先生。”

猛然被人喊了一声，光一左顾右盼找声源。

杰西拿着酒杯走向他，笑得恰到好处：“您好，我是剛君的朋友，杰西。”

43

大野打来电话时，剛还以为他是要和自己汇报周年庆现场的情况，半倚着沙发懒洋洋地问是不是一切顺利。

“嗯，除了堂本光一被杰西揍了一拳。”大野言简意赅。

剛愣住：“你说什么？”

“堂本光一被杰西揍了一拳。”电话那头又重复了一遍。

“我问你为什么！”

大野耸耸肩，目光投向光一离开的背影：“不知道。但我猜是为了你，毕竟他们也没什么别的交集。”

这是什么事儿？堂本剛伤脑筋地揉太阳穴。

“刚才突然就打起来的。堂本光一才走，他看起来挺生气的。你……”大野想了想还是说出了心里想说的话，“注意安全。我去处理媒体，先挂了。”

既然大野都这么说，那他应该是非常生气吧。

剛闭着眼眉头紧锁，一阵心慌袭向他。吉田在旁边观察着气氛不对，连忙问：“是出了什么事情吗？”

“光一被杰西揍了一拳。”他机械复述着大野的话。

老管家也吃惊不已。杰西他不陌生，跨国集团的混血小公子，印象里是个修养颇好的孩子。光一同样不喜欢暴力，这样的两个人竟然在公开场合动了手，他完全想不出说得过去的理由。

吉田不知道原因，剛却心里很清楚。大野说得很明白了，想来想去无非是杰西发现了他与光一的关系。

但怎么就打起来了？

“少爷是已经回来了吗？那太太打算……”

“没事的，”剛出声打断他，“建桑，你今天先回去休息吧。我来和光一讲就好。”

“但……”

堂本宅的另一个主人终于在此刻展现出他的固执来：“不用了，这是我和他的事。他也有分寸的。”

管家自知多说无益，只好替剛收拾掉用过的茶具，暂时地和其他仆人一起离开了堂本宅。

44

光一一路上都黑着脸。司机被Alpha的威压所迫，几乎压着最高限速一路快赶回了堂本宅。哪怕Beta也受不了如此情绪下的Alpha。

宅内居然一个仆人都没有，连从不缺位管家都不在。司机想这一定是出大事了。

停稳车后，司机打算解开安全带下车去给堂本光一开门，但大少爷自己一拉车门脚就踏了出去。“行了，你自己回去吧。”

司机哪敢说不，忙也从驾驶室里出来，对着主人鞠一躬后掉头就走。

光一看着司机从大门离开，转过身眯着眼看着面前灯火通明的宅子。连仆人都事先清走，看来已经有人告诉过剛发生了什么。

不过这样也好，没有别人在，他们正好可以单独好好谈谈。

剛站在玄关处等人。他很久没有站这么长时间了，腿酸得很。而光一还没有开门，他便感受到了那股苦到发涩的扁柏味。

他的Alpha果然很生气。

剛苦笑着，摸了摸自己的肚子。“你回来了。”他对光一说。

45

“堂本剛，你喜欢我吗？”

光一站在玄关问剛，竟是眼角泛红。

而剛站在原地，看着他破了的嘴角，不知道该怎么来回答这个问题。

他听到了很多次光一的表白，知道他为自己里里外外费了多少心，甚至知道这家伙和长不大的孩子似的半夜偷偷钻到自己被窝里和自己一起睡觉。他知道，光一真的很喜欢自己。

“我喜欢你，剛，我真的很喜欢你。虽然也不知道是什么时候喜欢上的，但是我真的非常非常喜欢你。

“我希望我的伴侣是你，这个家的另一个主人是你，外人眼里堂本集团的董事长夫人是你。如果这些不够，那你尽管提要求就好，只要你认为可以证明我的感情就行。

“但现在我才想起来，有一件事还从来都没有确认过。

“剛，你喜欢我吗？”

堂本光一连珠炮般说了一大串，说得剛鼻子发酸。

他想告诉光一，我也喜欢你的，但我不知道要怎么样去喜欢你。我有一层脱不去的身份，你父亲的佛龛还在客厅摆着，我们的结合源于别人的阴谋……我还没有办法整理好自己的感情，又怎么敢直言一句“喜欢”。

“所以，你没有喜欢我是吗？”光一向前一步，与剛不过呼吸间的距离，“你只是，把我当作一个满足欲望的Alpha。没有我，也可以是大野，是相葉，或者那个杰西，是吗？”

剛痛苦摇头：“不是的。”

“你知道杰西说什么吗？说‘你身上的是剛君的信息素的味道，世上最好闻的桃子酒’。”

求求你别说了，剛捂住耳朵，却被光一拽下了手。

“他还问我，是不是对你做了什么。我没回答，他就给了我一拳，问我有什么资格不回答他。

“杰西说，他是全世界最喜欢你的人，他要保护你，你也是知道的。”

别说了。别说了。

眼泪成为了Omega的语言。

对不起。

“所以，你喜欢我吗？”光一红着眼睛问剛。

剛哑了嗓子，半天才挤出一句“我和你解释”。

46

又有什么好解释的呢？

剛跪在Alpha面前，费力地吞吐那根勃起的狰狞性器。他感觉嘴巴都要被撑裂了，说不定嘴角已经破了。光一顶得他想干呕想逃，但这只会换来被按着脑袋吞得更深。

光一喘着粗气拔出阴茎时，剛累得趴在地上喘，没给Omega缓神的机会光一便扳过他的脑袋射在了他脸上。

“舔掉吧。”Alpha发出命令。

剛努力地伸出舌头去舔腥膻的白浊，他受不了这味道，但此刻并没有其他选择给他。他甚至伸手把脸上的精液仔仔细细抹下吃进嘴里，心里并没有一丝耻辱感。剛只是请求他的Alpha不要继续生气。

赤身裸体的Omega托着肚子颤颤巍巍地站起身来靠近同样一丝未着的Alpha。他拉着光一的手往自己的胸上揉。“已经开始涨了，还……还没有生，都是……你的。”剛颤声说完，下一秒便被托腰放倒在沙发上。

光一是真的发了狠地在吮吸，和白天的温柔截然不同，疼得剛直唤。

“轻点，疼……疼……光一，我好……好疼……啊……”这叫声像一首勾魂曲，听得他自己都臊。

然而就算是这样，剛仍然努力挺胸，将自己全数奉上。

到口的奶水尚不浓稠，还带有淡淡的血腥味。但它混着剛身上甜烂的桃香，彻底激发了光一的狼性。

他扯开剛的大腿，没给剛任何反应的时间便将自己又一次硬挺起来的性器塞进了湿热的甬道。

剛被光一操得除了浪叫，什么像样的句子都说不出来。但这一次，他感到了解脱——终于那些道德的条条框框，与堂本光生的过去，所有的痛苦的回忆，都消失了。全世界只剩下他和光一，他在这个世界上最喜欢的人，他们用做爱这样原始的方式来表达喜欢。

光一把他从沙发上拉起来，带着他走到佛龛面前——剛在光一回来之前为他上了一支香——又从后面插了进去。剛双手撑墙，被撞得腿软得几乎站不住，他低着头不敢看遗像上笑得一脸慈祥的堂本光生。光一一手捞住Omega的肚子，一手拽住他的长发逼着他抬起头看。

“你不是他的人，你是我的，只能是我的，永远都是我的。”他的声音里有恨意，还夹着一丝哭腔。

剛哭着说，我是你的，光一，我爱你。

光一无言，腰上动作愈发快。屋子里只剩剛的呜咽和肉体撞击的啪啪作响。

他射在了剛里面，还狠狠地咬住了剛后颈处的腺体，就像他们第一次交合时那样，鲜血淋漓。

“你是，我的……”光一的脑袋里只有这一句话，嘴里心里都是这一句。他并不知道自己哭得像个孩子。

剛费劲地扭过身子来舔去Alpha脸上的泪水并与他接吻。“我是你的，是你的，我爱你。”剛不断重复着，任由光一抱着自己去房间，任由精液混着别的液体淋了一腿一路，然后去进行下一场毫无节制的性爱。

即使就这样死了也没有问题。

时间能停在这一刻就好了。

他们都这么想到。

47

我从不知道自己会如此爱一个人，会如此爱你，爱到我自认生命无所价值，又格外珍贵。因为这性命，是用来爱你的。

抛开爱，它不值一提。

而爱你，是我存在于这个世界的全部意义。

所以求求你，不要夺去我活着的意义。

tbc.


End file.
